Where...?
by KimberlySan
Summary: Kenshin leaves.. Kaoru's upset.. I uploaded it again so people can read it now! Please R&R.


Author's Note: Kimmy-Sama no baka! I guess I just need to stop thinking. This like a pretty depressing fic, gomen!! I try to make funny stuff, OH Kami-sama I try!! ~sigh~ Review please!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin, Kaoru and all characters don't belong to Kimmy-Sama! And the song (don't know the name of it) Belongs to Selena.  
  
  
  
Where..?  
  
by: Kimmy-Sama  
  
  
  
"Aishiteru, Kaoru.." The deep hues of violet, the eyes that she had fell so much in love with, gazed down into hers, and she swore she felt his arms hold even tighter to her body. "But.. I have to go."  
  
"Ie.." Tears already fell from her cheeks, onto the soft fabric of his gi. How could he do this to her, if he loved her? "Kenshin.. Don't leave me."  
  
That face, that loving embrace.. that whole being, grew more distant. "I have to.. I can't stay."  
  
"ie.. ie Kenshin!" That was all she could say, her body trembled with the terrible sobs she held back. His hands slowly slipped away, the warm body that she loved moving away from her...  
  
------  
  
All alone, nothing to do.  
  
Its lonely here, without you.  
  
The candle light, is burring low,  
  
a love song's on the radio,  
  
and Memories are all I have to show...  
  
------  
  
Memories.. that was all she had now. The once spark of life that she had in her eyes were gone. Along with him. Why did he have to go? What was the true reason? He told her he loved her. And Kami-sama.. she loved him with everything inside of her.  
  
Now as she gazed up at the stars, she wondered where he was. If he also was looking up at the same stars. Did he think of her at all?  
  
------  
  
Photographs, Tickets for two.  
  
Promises that all fell through.  
  
Now everything's in black and white,  
  
The colors faded with the night,  
  
the stars we used to wish upon,  
  
have somehow lost their light..  
  
------  
  
Once more, like nights before, she began to cry. It had been a few months sense he left. Part of her said to not worry about it any longer, to move on with her life. She needed to stop this nonsense of thinking of him for so long.  
  
Standing from the porch, she began to walk slowly out of the dojo. Maybe a nice walk would clear her mind from him..  
  
------  
  
Where is the feeling we used to know?  
  
Where is the music that played?  
  
What happened to the love,  
  
that used to show?  
  
Where did the feeling go?  
  
------  
  
Sometime later, Kaoru found herself a bit lost. It was dark and she didn't remember which way it was back to the dojo. Her mind was to busy thinking of other things than that.  
  
Trees were around her, and she didn't see a clear path. What now? She thought to herself. She just decided to keep walking, to maybe hopefully come to place that looked familiar.  
  
------  
  
Thoughts of you, fill my mind.  
  
Paperbacks, to pass the time.  
  
And as I lay awake tonight,  
  
I'll leave the porch light burning bright,  
  
And miss the loving arms,  
  
that used to hold me tight..  
  
------  
  
Still nothing around her. Just darkness and trees. Part of her was scared, but then again, she didn't care. What else was there to do, anyway? It wasn't like anyone back at the dojo cared about her anyway.. always calling her ugly or making comments about her cooking..  
  
Only Kenshin was ever nice to her. Suddenly, as she took yet another step forward, there was a snap and the small dead branch she stepped on broke in two, causing her to fall to the hard ground. She yelled in pain as she felt the warm touch of blood come from her leg..  
  
Taking a closer look at it, she saw that her kimono was ripped and a deep gash had appeared where the branch cut her. Tears of pain came from her eyes as she tried to stand, and found it harder to do than she thought...  
  
------  
  
Where is the feeling we used to know?  
  
Where is the music that played?  
  
What happened to the love,  
  
that used to show?  
  
Where did the feeling go?  
  
------  
  
Limping, still crying from pain, she finally made her way out of the rough trees and onto a dust path. Not being able to stand any longer, she collapsed, her hands clutching her damaged leg. Blood was still dripping silently from it and she tried putting pressure on it, which caused more pain..  
  
This was just to much for her. Fist loosing Kenshin, then getting lost, and now this. Never did she cry, she was to proud to. Yet, here she was. And the many nights alone before this. Why? Thetas all that could be processed in her mind. Why?  
  
She was so deep into trying to ignore the pain in both her leg and her heart, that she almost didn't hear someone speak..  
  
"Kaoru...?"  
  
------  
  
Where is the feeling we used to know?  
  
Where is the music that played?  
  
What happened to the love,  
  
that used to show?  
  
Where did the feeling go?  
  
What happened to the love,  
  
that used to show?  
  
Where did the feeling go?  
  
------  
  
A figure, not far away, stood still. Its head gazing down at her. Kaoru wiped her cheeks with shaking hands, unable to keep them at bay. "hai?" Her voice trembled almost as much as her hands..  
  
"Kaoru.. what happened?" The figure moved closer, and as it did... Kaoru felt her heart swell. That voice.. those.. eyes...  
  
"Kenshin..." Her hand reached up as his reached down, taking it, and moving it to her cheek. Kenshin kneeled down, his eyes staring at her dirty face as she moved his fingers over her skin. "oh Kenshin... I missed you.. why did.." The tears came, and in an instant, her arms reached around his shoulder. With her face buried on his shoulder, she let out the sobs that she had held back for so long.  
  
He held her in return, happy to finally be back with her, holding tightly to his chest.. as his eyes looked over her, he noticed the cut on her leg. "Your hurt. I should take you to see Megumi-san.."  
  
"Just hold me, please Kenshin. I don't even feel it."  
  
Nodding, he pulled her up into his arms, and stood with ease. Without another word, he began to walk down the path.  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru.. I shouldn't have left... "  
  
"Kenshin no baka..." She whispered, her hand running over his long hair. A smile crept to her lips, with only one tear now falling. "I'm just happy your back."  
  
The violet eyes.. met with her blue.. and both knew that this wouldn't happen again. That love, was there.  
  
  
  
-End-  
  
"ORO!" (Had to add this SOMEWHERE!!)  
  
Yeah, sucks I know. I made it a happy ending though!! ::whacks herself in the head:: @.@ oro... 


End file.
